Connecting a computing device, such as a personal computer, to a network can be time consuming and difficult. Network settings, such as network protocols, IP subnets, gateways, subnet masks, etc., are not readily apparent or easy to obtain for a typical user. This type of configuration information is usually controlled by a network administrator, service provider, or other network support staff. Users that want to join a network must rely on others to provide them with the settings needed to connect to the network. This wastes the time of both the user and the person providing the information to the user. Even when the user has finally obtained the settings needed to connect to the network, actually applying these settings can be confusing and difficult for many users. Attempting to apply these settings can lead to additional wasted time and frustration on the part of the user and anyone attempting to help the user connect to the network. Thus, there is currently no easy way for a user to connect to a network without significant interaction by the user and/or others.
Similarly, other useful network information is typically only available by word of mouth or independent discovery by a user. Information such as popular and useful websites, important public file servers, peer networks, and other types of shared internet resources must be discovered by a user in order for the user to even know that these resources exist, much less be able to connect and utilize them. Many times, a user may not ever discover these types of resources, despite the usefulness of these resources and their potential to increase the user's productivity. There is, therefore, currently no easy way for a user to find network resources because a user must either ask another person for this type of information (assuming the person they ask is even aware of a given resource) or spend a significant amount of time independently searching for these types of resources on their own. Clearly, neither of these approaches are efficient and both can be prohibitively difficult for a novice computer user.